1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to wave energy extraction, and more particularly to wave energy extraction using an absorber carpet actuating one or more energy converters.
2. Description of Related Art
Some traditional wave energy extraction systems use windmill-styled blades that are injurious to marine life, and pose significant hazards to shipping. Photovoltaic systems only work when the sun is shining.